Tales of Eternia: the Awesomness of Skits!
by ninitheblacksheep
Summary: A collection of light hearted skits starring the beloved characters of Tales of Eternia! Contains 'the game' repeated metion of the chu chu lovely song, BAIBA, soft cake, boredom, awkwardness, repeated Keele fury and lots more.
1. Reid and Keele's Intellectual Conversati

"Keele?"

"...what Reid?"

"If I was...say...trapped in a burning building, would you save me?"

"...what kind of a question is that!"

"Exactly what it sounds like!"

"...Do I HAVE to answer?"

"Yes."

...

"Ok well it depends on a few things. Mainly how badly the building's on fire, if you were the only one in there...if it wouldn't endanger anyone else's life if I did so..."

"...so if all those things were...you know, safe, then would you save me?"

"Perhaps, yes,"

"Hm, I see, and how about...if Meredy was in there to, who would you save first?"

"...Meredy!"

"...oh, well yeah, of course you would, that makes perfect sense, because, you know, you...uh...l've h'r..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing I swear!"

"Reid, for your information, I would save her because you are a huge, muscle bound swordsman and she's a small girl! If-"

"Woah, woah woah, you callin' me fat?"

"...when did I once call you that?"

"Well you basically said that you wouldn't save me because I'm too heavy!"

"...no I didn't...I meant that you have a better chance of escaping on your own than Meredy!"

"Oh...well fine then!"

"Good..."

"..."

"But yes, you would be too heavy,"

"Hey! Now you definitely are calling me fat now! Sorry that you are a weakling Keele, but when Farah can lift me up and you can't, it just proves that I'm not heavy, you're weak, hmmph!"

"..."

"Or Farah is freakishly strong..."

"S-shut up! Ass hole!"

"Anyway now I'd definitely save Meredy first and don't be surprised if I leave you in there,"

"Fine! Me being the muscle bound swordsman, I can make my own way out anyway, why would I ask for your help!"

"I really don't know Reid, I really don't know. Just go back to your wonderful brainless world and I'll go back to my book alright? I've already wasted about three minutes of today talking to you,"

"..."

"Well, I'm kind of offended now,"

"What?"

"I'm kind of offended,"

"Why?"

"For reasons I think you understand very clearly,"

"Ok, tell me your reasons then Reid,"

"Well for a start, you chose a brainless book over an intellectual, philosophical-"

"Reid, I doubt you even know what philosophical means!"

"...hasn't your Mother ever taught you that interrupting is rude? I mean seriously man, anyway an intellectual philosophical conversation with me!"

"..."

"Hehe..."

"Shove your 'intellectual, philosophical' shit up your arse!"

"Woah, woah, no need to get like _that!"_

Reid, just shut up and let me read ok!"

"...ok"

"..."

"..."

"...Fine, I'll let you read...read is my middle name! Actually it's my first ha ha see Reid, read? You get me?"

"..."

"...not destined to be a comedian, right,"

"..."

"...doo doo doo...do doo doo doooo...doo doo doo...chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura...chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura...chu chu lovely-"

"...no singing!"

"..."

"..."

"...lovely muni muni mura mura..."

"Agh!"

"Ok, sorry, sorry, I'll be quiet now I promise! Sorry!"

"Thankyou..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...brr brr brrr..hmm...hmm...hmm..."

"..."

"...chu chu lovely-"

"Reid!"

"Ok sorry! Sorry! God you're so boring!"

"...Look, I'm not asking for much, alright, just stay quiet until I finish this chapter, ok?"

"Ok, fine, I can do that!"

"Ok,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey Keele?"

"WHAT?"

"...what about if I was jumping off a cliff?"


	2. Soft Cake

"Guess what guys? I made Soft Caakkee! Yipee!"

"Baiba! Yay for Farah!"

"Huh? Soft Cake? Yay you rock Farah! Lemme-"

"Wait just a minute, Reid Herschel! There is no way in HELL that I am letting you help yourself again!"

"Huh? Why? I'm not a kid!"

"No, you're not, but you are a complete glutton!"

"What, that's ridic-"

"Last time Keele and Meredy barely got a sliver because _you _ate most of it!"

"...with help from you!"

"Now _that's _ridiculous-"

"Don't bother Farah. Let the idiot amuse himself with cake all he wants. He'll only have himself to blame when he's a _blimp._"

"S-shut up Keele! No one asked for your opinion, as usual!"

"Well, I think my opinion was necessary, considering the fact that Farah included me in the conversation,"

"Well...well...s-shut up!"

"...Saying shut up to me non-stop all the time won't make me do so, you know, imbeci-"

"Boys, calm down, must you always fight?"

"Yes,"  
"Yes,"

*sigh*

"Baiba, Reid and Keele are RUDE! Farah, can Meredy try some cake, please?"

"Heehee, of course Meredy, I hope you like it!"

"Oh fine, SORRY Farah for arguing with Einstein, may I PLEASE have some of your DELICIOUS soft cake, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"You can all have some; I'm just saying that Reid can't have all of it,"

"I wouldn't have all of it!"

"Oh, must we get into this conversation again?"

"Shut up Keele."

"..."

"Keele? You can have some to. I mean, I know you love Soft Cake, even though you never admit it..."

"A-ahem, well, er...t-thank you Farah, but I-"

"Here, try some, I need to know whether you like it,"

"U-uhm..."

"Baiba! Farah, this is so yummy!"

"It really is, good job! ...Can I have um...seconds? Please?"

*sighs* "What do you think of it, Keele? Is it nice?"

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

"U-uh! Yeah, it's r-really nice...um..."

"Good! I'm so glad you like it!"

"Oi! I'm talking here! Hello!

"Baiba! Reid is being RUDE! Interrupting is not allowed!"

"Well, Meredy, when the person you are interrupting is being a complete DUMBASS, then it is completely-"

"Meredy is not a kid, that will not work!"

"Reid, stop being an idiot and get back to setting up the tents!"

"...Fine! But on one condition..."

"...What!"

"er...can I PLEASE have seco-"

*clang, bang, crash* "NO YOU CAN'T HAVE SECONDS!"

"OW! FINE THEN, JEEZ!"

"Reid, you are the sole reason that we never get Soft Cake,"


	3. Let's Play a Game!

Chapter 3: Let's Play a Game!

"So..."

"So..."

"Hm..."

"Kwuuweee, kwee!"

"Oh God! This is so boring! You'd think that they'd make the homes of Craymels more exciting, not just some dull old cave!"

"Well, for the Craymels, this is probably exciting! Craymels aren't material obsessed beings like us Reid, they enjoy whatever element they rule over, and in this case it's earth!"

"Pffft, how can anyone find this interesting?"

"Why don't you try and enjoy some of the simpler things in life for a change?"

"Shut up Keele."

"NO arguing! Quikie hates arguing!"

"Meredy's right! Hey...here's an idea! Let's play a game!"

"No"  
"No"  
"HAI-NA! That sounds like so much fun Farah!"

"Heehee! Aaw come on guys, it could be fun!"

"You two can play a game if you want,"

"Yes, no one is stopping you!"

"Yes but if I don't include you two you'll keep arguing!"

"Why argue...he's the most UN annoying person I've ever met!"

"Oh yes, and Keele, you are the most UN smug, UN obnoxious, UN smartass, UN dickheady idiot I've ever met!"

"RIGHT! You two are playing whether you like it or not!"

"*sigh*"

"HAI! Ok what game shall it be?"

"Hmmm...a singing game!"

"WHAT?"  
"WHAT?"

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun I promise it will! I bet you two can sing really well!"  
"You must be joking Farah,"

"No I'm not joking Reid,"

"No, Farah, I must agree with him on this one,"

"NO, I am not joking Keele."

"Uggh!  
"Uggh!"

"Baiba! Meredy will play!"  
"Good! So, what are you going to sing Meredy?"

"Ummm...Meredy only knows Celestian songs..."

"Well sing one of those!"

"Um, I don't see how this is a game..."

"Keele, please! Ok, Meredy, start singing!"

"B-but Meredy is shy now!"

"What? Of all things, you're shy? You're the one who used to enjoy dancing like a lunatic on tables in public for fun and you're shy?"

"...H-hai-na..."

"W-well, doesn't matter then, I'll start!"

"Baiba! Go for it Farah!"

"_Hmmm hmm hmmmmmm hmm hmmmmmm mmmmmm-"  
"_That's not singing, it's humming, Farah,"

"So? I never said humming was against the rules!"

"What rules? There's no game!"

"Yes there is Keele! It's a game where people sing, or hum, or whistle whatever tune!"

"That. Isn't. a game!"

"Yes. It. Is! If we're having fun, it's a game, right Reid?"

"...Just because Keele said otherwise and I don't wanna agree with him, then yes, it is a game,"

"You're such an ass Reid!"

"Baiba! Keeellleee! That is RUDE!"

"OK OK OK whatever, yes it is a game, can we just play it now, please?"

"Yes, yes we can,"

"Thankyou..."

"And since you brought us back into 'the game' you can start Keele,"

"...Aha...U-Uh ya see Farah..."

"NO! I'd rather die than listen to that Einstein sing!"

"Baiba! Hahaha!"

"How come when I say rude things about Reid you tell me off but when Reid says rude things about me you laugh?"

"Oh right it's because everybody hates you,"

"..."

"..."

"Farah!"

"Hahaha! I was joking Keele, I was joking I promise! Only Reid hates you!"

"FARAH!"

"Haha sorry Reid, no Keele, Reid doesn't hate you either,"

"I don't particularly care about his opinion..."

"DAMMIT guys Ok, if you won't start the game, I'll start for you all! This is ridiculous!"

"Oh really, Reid? Is it RIDICULOUS!"

"Stop making fun of me and listen to me sing already!"

"Ok, sorry sorry! Go ahead Reid, SING FOR US!"

"Ahem...Ok...freak..."

"_Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura (Blablaburoblaburerobure) Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura!"_

"NO! Not this song again! Please!"

"Oh God, Reid, when we said sing, we meant sing well!"

"Baiba! Farah is now RUDE! Reid has pretty voice, Meredy thinks!"

"Qweek-qweekie!

"T-thankyou Meredy!"

"She's lying to make you feel better..."

"NO MEREDY IS NOT! BAIBA!"

"You know...I think I preferred it when it was silent..."

"Fine..."

"...Back to square one..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You know...I have a game we can all play."

"Oh yeah, what is it Farah?"

"Oh, I think you know, Hershel, I think you know..."  
"...Why is she using my last name?"

"Beats me."  
"Baiba! Farah! What game is it? Meredy is excited!"  
"Oh sweet little Meredy...it isn't A game...it's THE game!"

"...No! It can't be! You can't be serious!"

"I'm as serious as ever Zeibel when I say WE ARE GONNA PLAY THE GAME!"  
"NOOOO!"

"F-farah, please, it's not funny anymore, please say you're kidding about that!"  
"HAHAHA Try me!"

Oh God..."  
"Baiba...Meredy is confused, what's the game?"

"The Game is The Game, Meredy."

"But what is it?"

"Ok, the game is never ending. If you think about the game you lose and if you lose you have to say 'I lost the game' and by doing this, you have to try and get other people to lose the game. When you think of the game you MUST say you lost the game, otherwise it's cheating. Whoever goes the longest without thinking of the game wins."

"...Hai-na, Meredy understands I think! Ok! Let's play!"

"Meredy! You don't know what you're getting into! Me Keele and Farah played this all the time when we were kids, LET'S NOT PLAY IT AGAIN!"

"We're playing Reid! I say so! Meredy wants to know if it's fun!"

"...Fine...I guess it will pass the time..."  
"That's the spirit Keele!"

"Right! Starting...NOW!"

"Oh God..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"*sweatdrop*"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I lost the game."

"Baiba! Reid, you made Meredy lose the game! And I was doing so well!"

"Sorry Meredy..."

"..."

"..."

"Don't you two have something you wanna announce?"

"..."

"...Nope! I haven't lost yet!"

"..."

"...Now I have"

"Aw!"

"So Farah's out, that just leaves..."

"..."

"...Yes?"

"Keele, you're cheating."

"What! No I'm not? How dare you!"

"You must be, it's impossible for someone to play for this long!"

"Play what? I am decoding complex Grobulic equations in my head, I have no need to think about whatever I am not allowed to think about because I am focusing on something else. I will tell you when I think about what I am not supposed to think about."

"...I despise you..."

"Thank you Reid."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GAH! Lose already!"

"..."

"I have no intention of doing that, thank you."  
"HA you just lost the game!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You mentioned what you weren't supposed to think about in a sentence, and that thing is the game, so that means you lost the game!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Alright sorry you're right, I was outta line."

"Thank you..."

"..."

"..."

"...GAME, GAME, GAME, GAME, GAME, GAME, GAME!"

"Reid! Stop it!"

"G-A-M-E!"

"Reid! No!"

"GAMMEEEE! GAAMMMEEE! GAAAMMMEEE GAMMMEEE!"

"NOOO REIIDDD!"

...GAME!"

"..Ok now I lost the game."

"HAHA!"

"Meredy doesn't like this game..."

That was SO much fun!


End file.
